


London & Other London Poetry Group (LOLPoG)

by lyfrassiredda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Study, Gen, Poems Written from Character’s Perspectives, Poetry, content warnings in chapter summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfrassiredda/pseuds/lyfrassiredda
Summary: A collection of poems written by the members of LOLOMG. Some more serious than others.If you want to see a specific character, or a specific topic dealt with in a poem, leave a comment and I’ll try to get to it! Character tags tba for each poem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. eels by sasha racket

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by Sasha during / shortly after the first arc (London)

they don’t eat eel in London,  
or at least not as much.  
whenever I offer one they squeal,  
and flinch away from their squirmy touch.

but I quite enjoy a bit of eel for lunch,  
and I don’t get why they’re being babies.  
it’s better than a worm ridden rat with too much crunch,  
or a still flapping bat- cause those‘ve got rabies.

but I guess I’ll settle for an eel in a bun,  
with extra mustard on top.  
and they can get real hungry and tired after we run,  
and don’t have time to stop.


	2. four letter word by zolf smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem written by Zolf during the Mr Ceiling episodes. cw for internalized ableism, and self esteem issues

I heal them with shaking hands, and feel the wrath of the waves bearing down  
the wrath of Poseidon focuses,  
and I can’t help them enough.  
I can’t save them.  
I can’t sacrifice enough to save them  
He doesn’t want a person, he wants me. My loyalty, my sacrifice. It is not easily given. I like to keep my options open, to be a lone ship in a storm

but I love them. 

the spoilt fool, for what it’s worth, saved me from rotting in a cell

the cursed knight, for what it’s worth, doesn’t ALWAYS yell

the awkward thief, for what it’s worth, has never done anything wrong

and then there’s me. causing problems, and trying to make sure we get along

I crawled to them with missing legs, to put them back together  
I talked ethics with a robot brain to give us a fighting chance  
And still here I am, not fitting in, causing problems, a man who should’ve been left behind

And then they smile at me, and Sasha says a pun, and I almost want to cry

They’ve grown so much, and they’re not my kids, and not blood family

But sometimes, I wonder, if they know how much I care for them, and care half as much for me


	3. sailing knot by james barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pre canon poem by Barnes. cw for suicidal thoughts and mentions of a specific method

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago for myself, but wanted an excuse to post it. It seems to fit Barnes (as I know him at least, I’ve heard him once in the podcast), so here we are. 
> 
> Yes I’m already breaking my own rules and adding an NPC. Shh

i learned how to tie a noose in sailing lessons when i was ten

and i held that rope like an artifact of a long dead religion 

felt the weight of its importance without a shred of recognition 

and though i have never made an attempt

anxiety and cowardice shielding me from harm 

i still think back to that day and wonder

if my shaking hands could build such a relic

when the time comes


End file.
